Just A Note To Say
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: This story was orginally a one shot but has now become a series of 'Notes to say...' some are kind, some not so kind :P Let me know what you think...Rated T for mild language, just to be safe :
1. I Love You

_**Hello to you my readers….This is something I created from my own heart, on the night of my first kiss….I chose to upload it as a tribute to a pairing I love. So here you go. Please Note this was before Ron x Lavender in Half-Blood**_

Ron scratched his ear with the fluffy end of his quill. He wanted to write something to Hermione.

He was too much of a coward to say it, or at least that's what he thought. He was more afraid of letting that slime ball Mclaggan get his sticky mitts on Hermione.

But Ron knew what he felt for Hermione was real, not just some little jealous hissy fit, or hormone driven lust. It was love…

He thought long and hard about this, he wanted everything to be perfect, even if it was going to be written in his messy scrawl.

He put the tip of the quill to the black parchment, and in doing so left a large blob of black ink on the paper. He huffed and swore mildly at the quill, then dabbed at the blob of ink with the sleeve of his jumper in an effort to remove it. Once most of the excess ink had been removed it didn't look so bad. Ron took the edge of the quill and began to write again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We've spent the last 6 years together. And well...Oh bloody hell! Even on parchment, I can't talk to you without panicking. Look, when you're around me, I feel like there's nothing else there but us._

_I see beauty everywhere I look where you are. Yes, even Crabbe and Goyle, but let's not get carried away. _

_When you're gone…It's like millions of Dementors are kissing me at once. But then, all I need to do is think of your beautiful mane, your soft brown eyes or your silky voice…and I'm free. I'm alive, I feel a belectricy running through my body._

At this moment he paused and thought '**that is the term for Muggle power isn't it?' **He soon disregarded this thought and continued to write

_You are the Rose without a Thorn,  
>You are the breath in my lungs,<br>__You are the beat of my heart,  
><em>_You are…Hermione_

_All my love…Ronald x _

He sighed and lifted the parchment. He began to read what he had just written…For the first time that night he spoke aloud

"Bloody hell! It's cheesier than a slab of stilton…But it'll have to do"

Ron rolled the parchment and tied it with an orange ribbon, although, it ended up more like a knot than a bow.

He shuffled over to the stairway of the Girl's Dormitory and shouted for Hermione. Eventually she sprinted to the bottom of the stairs panic stricken.

"What! What's wrong? Is someone dead?" she squeaked.

"No..No! Merlin NO! Or at least I hope not" said Ron, trying to calm Hermione.

He beat his chest and growled about how he shouldn't panic her like that.

In reply he simply handed her the scroll he had written. She went to untie the knotted ribbon, but Ron grabbed her hand.

"No wait until you're upstairs. Read it alone…" Ron's voice was sincere and stern. This new found harshness in Ron's voice scared Hermione, but it was genuine. She looked into his blue eyes…and saw fear, purely fear. Not the kind where a child is caught sneaking a biscuit or wrestling with their brother. But almost a deathly fear…

She merely nodded and walked up the stairs again, clutching the scroll in her porcelain hand.

Once she got to the top of the stair case, and out of Ron's sight, she practically sprinted to her bed and drew the curtains.

She slid the orange ribbon away and unravelled the parchment. She began to read noticing the many blobs and blotches of ink. She smiled and continued reading.

As she took in what had been written she felt her heart swell, her heart slowing and tears well in her eyes.  
>She re-read the last paragraph over and over again:<p>

_You are the Rose without a Thorn,  
>You are the breath in my lungs,<br>__You are the beat of my heart,  
><em>_You are…Hermione_

_All my love…Ronald x _

She smiled, and felt tears roll down her flushed cheeks. It was from that moment on, she knew that Ron was more than just a friend…

_**Well what did you think? Leave a review. I'm gonna leave this as complete for now. But I may make this a series of 'Just a note to say…'**_


	2. You Suck

_**Hey there! I've had a look at the reviews and I think I shall continue this, but with a twist...**_

_**Each letter will be 'Just A Note To Say...I Love You/I Hate you, or some other feeling/opinion. I think this will work :) So here goes :)**_

Harry had been sat in the corner of the common room in the squishy chair for over an hour now. Ron was off sucking face with Hermione, and Ginny was still with Dean. He was alone, bored and seriously annoyed.

Then…an idea popped into his head.

A wonderful and wicked idea.

He grinned widely and snickered as he rummaged for some spare parchment and a quill. He settled back into the squishy chair, and began to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_You might have noticed that there has always been a lot of tension between us. This could be for many reasons, perhaps a lack of camaraderie, a sexual pressure for a forbidden romance. Or, more likely, because you are a slimy git who doesn't deserve minions, let alone friends._

_You are a total mummy's boy, with a power lust. It's a shame you don't have the balls to look for the power. But then again, everyone would still ignore you because your Dad is a traitor, your Mother a slut and your Aunt an escapee of the nearest Loony Bin…_

_You are a racist (in the term of Blood Status) who can't even get a girlfriend and obviously dyes his hair in an effort to conceal brunette roots… _

_So long letter short, you suck! You always have, and always will. :)_

_Signed Harry Potter,_

_A.K.A The boy who doesn't suck :P_

_P.S. Chicks dig scars. ;)_

Harry looked at the letter he had written and chuckled…This was gonna be sweet. If only he could see Malfoy's face when he read this! How could he have never thought of this before?

He rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a red and gold ribbon. He was in his pyjama still. But no matter, this couldn't wait. He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of canvas pumps, and grabbed his invisibility cloak and ventured through the corridors to the Slytherin common room.

It was easy enough to get through the portrait hole, the password never changed…It was always 'Pureblood'.

Harry looked around the common room in hope of spotting Malfoy. Drat! He must already be in the dorms… No matter, this should get his attention.

Harry draped the cloak over himself and charmed the scroll to float, then drew a deep breath and screamed "EMERGANCY MAIL FOR DRACO MALFOY!"

Malfoy came speeding down and wandered into the common room towards the floating parchment. He grabbed the parchment in his left hand and swatted the air with his right, luckily Harry remained a few paces away.

Draco looked around and wandered away again, to the solitude of his bed. Unfortunately for him he had no idea of what was yet to come.

_**Review please :) You know you want to….**_


	3. I Understand

_**Hello again :) This note is inspired by a review from banshee 1968 Hope you enjoy it.**_

Ginny was drowning in stuff today.

She was upset because Quidditch trials were cancelled for the 5th time in the past 2 weeks.

She was angry because Dean kept making jokes about Harry being Quidditch Captain, and about Luna being the commentator.

She was tired because of all her studies.  
>She was worried because of the whole possibility of a WW2 (Wizarding War 2).<p>

And she was sad because she felt so helpless amongst all of the chaos and strife.

She huffed and decided she needed to keep herself busy. Everyone was at Hogsmede, well everyone except her that it. She was too 'busy' to go this weekend. But what she _actually_ meant was 'I don't want to bump into Harry while I'm with Dean'. To some extent, she thought that some people (mainly Hermione) knew this.

She pulled herself out of the squishy chair in the common room and decided to go and take a walk around the dorms…Sure she did this everyday, but it helped calm her in a strange sort of way.

XOXOXOXOX

As she saw her own bed, she noticed a piece of folded parchment with a small package on top of it.

She sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, pushed the package off of the parchment and looked more closely at what looked like an envelope. It had a 'G' and an 'x' written on it. She unfolded the creases in the parchment and began to read the writing. '**Hold on a sec'** she thought '**this is Dean's writing!'**

_Dear Ginny,_

_We've been together for 2 months now, and I know you well enough to see that you're unhappy. Yes we've had fun, yeah we've laughed. But I know just as well as you do, that your heart doesn't want me._

_You are a gorgeous, funny and smart girl, Ginerva Weasley. You have a loving heart and you deserve everything you want…But I'm not the one who can give you what you need._

_I know you love Harry. Everyone does, even Ron's catching on! I have known happiness, and I don't want to keep it from you…_

_So if you really love Harry the way I think you do, then go to him…and if you do, I just want you to know that I understand, I'm happy to stay friends with you, if that's what you want._

_Goodbye Ginny_

_~Dean x_

_**Thanks again to banshee 1968...I hope this lives up to your hopes. Now please click that button…you know you want to ;P ** _


	4. It's Never Going To Happen

_**This one was inspired by non-cannon pairings on the website :)**_

_**I hope you like it :)BTW you will have to imagine that these 2 characters share a Head Boy and Head Girl Dorm that belongs to just the two of them…**_

Hermione didn't know what to do.

She knew how she felt about Ron, and after the letter he sent her, she was certain.

But she couldn't shake this feeling that someone else liked her. A certain someone who made her skin crawl and her stomach churn…Even the very _thought _of them being together made her retch.

She wanted to clear up this matter once and for all. She crawled across her bed and grabbed her wand, and summoned a quill, an ink well and some parchment from her trunk.

The items hovered in front of her, she gently plucked the quill and ink well from the air and placed them on her nightstand while letting the parchment fall onto her duvet. She reached under her bed and pulled out the cushioned try she used to write on when she couldn't find a desk or wanted to sit on the sofa.

Hermione settled back down so that she was propped up against her bed pillows with her legs curled up underneath her. She placed the parchment on the tray and blotted her quill.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

As she wrote this she paused…**'No, much too formal'** she thought. She scribbled out the words 'Mr Malfoy' and began writing again.

_Dear Draco, _

_Among your _own _housemates you may be branded as 'The Slytherin Sex God' or a 'Ladies Man' although Merlin knows why._

_Yes, your grey eyes _are_ attractive and mysterious, and your hair silky and glossy._

_But underneath this façade you are a manipulative, flirtatious and devious womaniser, looking for nothing more than a cheap thrill._

_I see the looks you give me, the smirks, the sly winks and _YES, _I can feel it when you run your hand across my thigh under the desk in Potions Class._

_Regardless of school rumours, I do not write your name inside my diary, I do not yearn for you to ravish me in the Head Boy/Girl dorm and I certainly do NOT think of you while I…indulge myself._

(Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she tried to think of a polite way to phrase such a private matter)

_So long story short Malfoy, this is me trying to tell you that there is absolutely no way in Hell, Azkaban or your wildest drug induced fantasies that I would ever be with you…It's never going to happen. Ever. Deal with it._

_Yours_

_~ Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Just in case you didn't understand, You + Me= Impossible_

_P.P.S. I like Gingers, not Peroxide Blondes._

Hermione read over the letter again and again, just to make sure that she had made it perfectly obvious what she meant…

He rolled up the parchment and tied a silver ribbon around it. She left her room in the dorm that she shared with Draco. He was out at Quidditch Practice, so by the time he'd read this letter Hermione would be sound asleep with her door locked. Besides even if she went for a shower, she had her own bathroom in here. So her door could stay firmly locked all night long…And today was Friday, so she wouldn't have to see Draco in the morning. After all he wouldn't be up until midday and she was going into Hogsmede for the day…The perfect crime.

"Such a clever girl" she said smugly, praising herself as she hung the letter to Draco's door by hooking the loop of the ribbon off of the nameplate on his door.

She skipped back into her room and began digging for her IPod and speakers in her trunk. If she was going to piss off Malfoy she may as well do it the proper way, by playing Muggle music without headphones _and_ wounding his ego all in one night.

Hermione turned and noticed the door was open. She ran over and locked it just in case Draco came back early, then muttered a jinx so that only _she _unlock the door.

She went back to her bed, grabbed her IPod and attached her speakers and set them up on her night stand and set it to shuffle and constant repeat.

But then she remembered Ron had given her a new book series for her birthday, so she decided to start on the third book of the nine. It was called the Night World Series by L.J. Smith, it was about a supernatural world in America.

As she opened the book, she heard a voice that scared her half to death.

"GRANGER!" screamed Draco

Hermione just turned up her music and began to giggle as Draco started banging on her door, shouting various threats and curse words.

_**I had fun writing this one :3 If that makes me mean then so be it ;P Review please :3**_


	5. I Don't Care

_**Wow! Its been so long since I've updated this, but oh well :P Thanks to my ever diligent reviewer, ChemicalRose1248 for the idea behind this one :) This one's for you :)**_

_**M rated for suggestive themes/language/sexual references**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I'm NOT J. to think otherwise is just plain silly…**_

This was the last straw!

Lily Evans could take no more! James Potter was _obsessed_ with her.

He would follow her day and night…around the castle, in the common room, in the Great Hall, during lessons. It was unbearable!

And that thing he did with his hair, ugh, the very thought of it made her whole body convulse in disgust.

She had to do something about Potter while she had a moment's peace in her dormitory. Ahh, the bonus of being female…separate dorms. She giggled at the fond memory of what happened the last time he followed her up the stairs to her room. The entire staircase formed a giant slide! He went flying down, straight into that annoying friend of his….Black.

Sometimes she considered that Potter might not be so bad if he didn't have the bad influence of the "great Sirius Orion Black" – his own introduction by trade. But then she remembered that he _also _had Remus Lupin for a friend…a boy that _she knew_ to be responsible, kind and pretty normal compared to the other two. Then there was Peter…That chubby, mousey haired boy – he always seemed to be hot on the heels of the other three.

She gathered a piece of parchment and her favourite Muggle pen with the light up Mickey Mouse on top, and hoped that there was still some ink left in there.

Now, how was she going to do this?

_Dear James._

_Despite what your little friends might be telling you, I DON'T like you._

_I never have._

_I never will._

_You are a stalker and quite frankly you scare me. I'm always looking over my shoulder, and low and behold…you are always there! It's a living nightmare._

_And for the record, I don't think it's cute when you flip your hair…I think its ridiculous. _

_As a person, I think you are egotistical, overly self-assured and in dire need of a psycho-analysis. I think that you need to go visit the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's and possibly the dermatologists office as no-ones hair should do what it does of its own accord._

_Long story short…GO AWAY!_

_Yours,_

_Lily Evans. _

_NOT POTTER….Evans._

There. If that didn't get her point across, nothing would. She rolled up the letter and wrapped a spare hair bobble around it. She then called over to Alice, who was sat on her bed – doodling in her notebook.

"Alice?" she asked sweetly.

"No Lily." Replied Alice speedily.

Lily huffed "Oh please, Al! I haven't even asked you yet"

"Exactly…so if I refuse now, I don't have to get involved."

"Look, all I need you to do is slide this note under his door! Missions Accomplished!" huffed Lily, her tone pleading.

Alice seemed to understand that this was a battle that she could never win.

After 10 minutes of negotiations, bribery and downright blackmail – Alice ventured to the base of the stairs, and waited for the spindly, mop-headed brunette who seemed to have nothing better to do than lust after her best friend.

Alice found a perfect way to entertain herself during the arduous task of waiting for the Potter boy. It happened to be eating chocolate frogs, more specifically – naming each one "Jamie" (a well known pet peeve of the boy) and biting it's head off…


End file.
